The Devil's Laughter
by Kefka Knows Where You Sleep
Summary: Kanda and Allen were supposed to be on a mission to exterminate a demonic plague... but Kanda ends up finding something worse than an Akuma. HARDCORE Tentacle Rape. Not Yullen. Not AllenKan, Allen not being Uke. Rest of warnings are inside. ONE-SHOT.


**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Characters:** Yu Kanda & Rapist and Allen Walker.

**Warnings:** Grotesque Tentacle Rape, Humiliation, Mindfuck, some Sadism... blah, blah, blah, whatever can make you horny, you sick perverts. Also contains a great amount of non-sense, obvious OoC, oh! and if you're a big fan of Kanda, you might not enjoy this fanfic, cause... okay, nevermind, read it if you please.

Edit: Honey Kefka helped me out again, editing the fanfic, so it's a little less crappy now. But it's still shit, so don't come over to praise it as the _BEST FANFIC EVURR_, cause we get lesser reviews for fanfics we really put a great deal of effort, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil's Laughter.<strong>

This was supposed to be just a small mission, to break some demons' arses and return the peace to that small town on China... something he could never expect was the way things would turn out to be. The demon wasn't an 'Akuma', but some kind of big monster with tentacles which was accused of raping and killing the women of the town, so he could tell by the smell that surrounded that creature's hideout. It was the scent of sex and death.

Since he began to get closer, his nose was assaulted by this horrible odor, which was strong enough to make him feel a bit dizzy, and like there was some kind of nausea slowly accumulating downside his belly. He couldn't explain it though, he wasn't like that.

He could finally see the strange insect-like members coming from the foul shadow, concerning the darkness of the enclosed territory at its surroundings. He stepped closer, overconfidence allied to his hand that held softly to his sword's sheath. His cold eyes spotted with the faint light of twilight the shape of that hidden devil.

The creature was quite big, like a bear, but held a closer resemblence to a reptile... wait, _It had human face?_

"_You priest?_" asked the monster with lazy english. It was strange how did the creature know to speak in human words. He could identify the large smile on those pale scaly looking lips. Its sharp orange eyes looked at him with such an humane curiosity. But whatever, this wasn't going to stop him killing that thing. Akuma or not, it needed to die.

Foolish of him that he didn't feel any danger at all. He thought just one slice of his katana should make it up.

'That fucking Beansprout wasn't necessary after all.' thought the exorcist.

At his usual speed, he managed to pass through the monster with his unsheathed sword. But, as said before, it was a foolish mistake to think it'd be easy. He shouldn't have left his guard down just because it wasn't an Akuma...

The monster never screamed or grunted, anything that could tell Kanda that his job was done. No. Instead of that, he heard some kind of subtle laughter approaching from behind. His sword's blow didn't kill it? Kanda stared at it, slightly surprised. It was as if his sword never touched the creep.

"_Yes. You holy priest indeed._"said the devil's voice, and before Kanda could even notice, one of those creeper thick limbs coiled around both his legs, pulling with enough strength to make him fall on the ground. They started to drag him into the creature's mercy.

"You son of a..." he was ready to cut of the slimy-looking limbs with his katana, but he didn't see the dozens of tentacles hidden in the shadows that awaited to take over his arms... It all happened too fast.

The grasp of the icky limbs was strong enough to cut the circulation on his wrists, so he'd let go of his sword. He tried to move his hand and reach out for the sword, but those stupid slimy-skinned limbs were_ too fucking strong_, and they maintained his arms tightly together to restrain any kind of movement that could give him the possibility of releasing himself.

He couldn't see because of the dark place they were, but he felt on his skin, some of the tips of those members had fingers, and the rest of them felt blunt, somewhat softer than he thought they'd be.

"Damn it! Let me go, you scumbag! I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled, growing nervous, cause one of the thicker tentacles was coiling up to his crutch. 'Fuck... What the hell is this motherfucker up to?'

"_Oh? You not woman? I thought you woman priest._" Of course he wasn't a woman! Those freaking tentacle just touched his manhood, for God's sake! "_But I guess is alright. I not have men in long time._"

'Now way... This can't be serious!' Kanda kept on struggling, not knowing what to expect from this depraved being... and he wasn't up to figure out. He tried, oh God, he REALLY tried with all the strength he had, but soon he noticed that the more he grappled, the more those tentacles tangled all over his body. They felt slimy and disgusting, coiling onto his neck all the way up to his face, they smelled like... 'Shit... I don't even want to know!'

He was becoming desperate, knowing that it was a bad idea to come all the way here on his own. But he refused to scream. He wasn't lost yet, he could still reach out for his sword and...

"_Sorry priest, my english bad. Maybe you help me._" it said, while that pale androgynous face came closer. It was a human face alright, but it had an stretching neck which could only belong to a monster or animal. As Kanda looked on closer, the creature just had a terribly disgusting sturdy four-legged body, its skin was rather purple and veined with red, but he couldn't see any part of that grotesque body which could have tentacles. From where those bastards came from? They were coming from everywhere but _That_!

But he missed those last words. How the fuck could he possibly help this god's forsaken piece of shit to improve its poor language quality? He'd soon regret to make himself that question.

One of the thin tentacles, which was just as thick as a worm, it creeped up inside his nostril. Didn't even have time to react. He felt how it crawled up deeper and deeper, not feeling pain, but utter disgust.

'No, no, no,... FUCK NO!... Where is the stupid Beansprout when I REALLY fucking need him here!' The tentacle wanted to reach his brain. He suddenly felt it tingled inside his head, making his body react violently as random stimulations violated his brain. 'What the fuck is he doing to me?'

He struggled with all his power, but his own strength wasn't good enough, it seemed. It felt wet and cold, and no matter how hard did he snort, it wouldn't get away from his nose. The mixed feelings of anxiety and nausea couldn't allow him to think straight. He felt it touching his mind, altering his sensations as it pleased... so he started to yell as hard as he could. He tried to kick it away, but those fucking tentacles were wrapped all on his thighs and legs. So were his arms, he couldn't even move his fingers but to twitch.

"_Now, thank you so much for your cooperation. I suppose this is a lot better now._"

'What the...? It spoke real english just now?'

"_Yes, I did. As I gained access to your mind, now we share the same knowledge._"

'No fucking way, it's reading my thoughts!' he grunted, continuing to struggle, starting to feel less and less sure that he'd be able to get away. Not while he had this revolting thing raping his naris, his dusgust grew further when the other thick tentacles obliged his body to switch to an even more uncomfortable position, bounding his arms up and spreading his legs wide. He felt his heart beating to an unbearable speed as he was forced to breathe through his mouth, since he hardly could do it through his nose. Still, he continued to yell, to curse at the devil to somehow compensate the frustration of his distress.

"_Oh, you're feeling so tense. But you don't need to worry anymore, soon I'll start to make you feel good, you'll see._" it smiled... Kanda hated that smile.

He felt the tip of the large limbs tracing their way under his coat and shirt, making those wet phallic shaped things to rub against his bare chest, pressing sometimes on his belly, forcing his body to feel somewhat warmer. This sensation of helplessness was suddenly making his stomach sick, while he felt the slippery skin of those monstrous limbs playing and squeezing his nipples. He never thought he'd be so sensitive. He wasn't supposed to.

Perhaps, it was the fucker's tentacle that kept on messing up his brain what affected his body's reactions.

Then the sloppy tentacles forced their way into his pants, a wet cold caressed nearby his crotch, which made him twitch in fright. Such a viscous disgusting thing touching him in such a private place of his anatomy, leaving their slippery trail wherever it touched.

"Let me go, you sick fuck! LET ME GO!" he yelled, endeavouring to slip his arms through the veined thick tentacles. But the more he tried, the further they'd go exploring his body's bottom.

"_You sure fight a lot more than other women._" it whispered, as Kanda managed to set free on of his hands just to seize that tentacle on its way under his buttocks. He didn't want to be touched anymore, the shame was too much to bear. "_But not for long. You'll soon be filled by my juices and rejoice._"

"If you keep on touching me I swear I'm gonna kill you! I'll fucking kill...!" he should have remembered how close were those inhuman limbs from his face, as two of them without warning slipped inside his mouth. Those were as thin as the first one still inside his nostril, but they were just a strong as the others; they were to keep his mouth open as a third one which had the same monstrous phallic shape entered down his gullet, silencing all of his screaming.

'No! This can't be happening to me! Fuck! FUCK! Why me? Why is this happening to me?' he thought over ridden by extreme anger and shame as he felt that member thrusting inside his mouth, rubbing against his tongue, as that salty flavor was forced unto him over and over. He wished he could just shut his jaw down and cut the bastard's limbs. This was mostly the same as doing oral sex to a man, but... this was a fucking beast! This was the most humiliating thing ever thought! His manly pride would never live it down!

And for the icing of the cake, while his mouth was being violated, the rest of his body never stopped being stroked by the tentacles, stimulating gently his genitals. He was never touched like that, but he tried the best he could to don't show a turn on, because, by the look on the demon's face, he was relishing on all he did to him.

"_Oh... I'm actually enjoying very much of this. You see, all those limbs are mine. And whenever I touch you, I feel you._" said it as he brought its face even closer. Suddenly, the speed of the tentacle thrusting inside his mouth increased and went even deeper, teasing his retch reflex, not like he didn't want to vomit already, but he wasn't the kind of guy with weak stomach. "_You're going to like this..._"

It hit behind his throat and managed to activate his gag reflex, but not even with his vomit the tentacle would retire, so all he could do was just to swallow it all. He was ashamed, forced to drink his own vomit while his gullet and all his being was being raped by _whatever-the-hell-it-was. _The murky tentacle finally started to drip some kind of warm thick liquid down his gorge. The taste... it was acrid, and made him even sicker.

He felt it explode inside his gullet, a slimy hot substance which would sure make him vomit again, but again, he had no choice but to swallow the whole stinky juices if he wanted soon to breathe again. As soon as it exuded all the disgusting liquid, it quickly it pulled out his mouth, all the three tentacles. He coughed and spitted as much as he could, that mucus-like flavor, and tried to recover his breath, relieved that it ended. The relief was short-lived, though.

As soon he was released, his body began to feel hot. Insanely hot. '_What the hell...?_' His pants were even more violent than before and his heart was beating crazily, like it was going to explode at anytime. And there was that erection inside his clothes, he couldn't control it anymore, his will power was vain. Then he heard that mischievous laugh coming from the amused creature.

"_See how fast can I make you lose control, priest?_" its face smirked at him. "_It's my semen. If a human touches it, it'll increase uncontrollably its libido. That's the advantage of being... how do you call the ones of my kind...? ... Incubus, I believe._"

This was wrong. All that just meant that he had no longer control over his body. And just adding that thing inside his brain... he wasn't sure how many chances he had of getting away. But he couldn't give in just now, not to this monster's appetite.

"_You think you can still struggle? You're a funny man..._" as it spoke, the other tentacles began to pull from his clothes, ripping his black coat and then his white shirt. He closed his eyelids, ashamed of seeing his own nude chest being tangled by the creeping limbs that had little fingers, they continued to tease his swollen nipples for a while longer, and the sensations increased, sending chills through his spine, making him moan against his will. "_Do you casually know how those women died?_"

"_They all begged for more, until their bodies could no longer withstand the pleasure. In the end, they'd grow numb and mindless. Then I'd just give them as food for the forest._" Those were disgusting words, but they weren't enough to slay the heavy feeling of arousal invading every inch of his body. He'd never felt so turned on, and it wasn't even funny! He knew there wasn't anything to be hard for, he was being raped by this lustful monster, for god's sake!

"No... You crazy whore... If you don't let me go..." he was shut by a wild moan from his very own gullet, as he felt the tentacle under his pants wrapping tightly around his hard member. He felt it moving up and down, rubbing his glans sharply, rubbing so hard he thought was gonna bleed. But... all he could do was to repress the sounds of glorious pleasure invanding him.

It was such a harsh feeling that he didn't realize that beneath him were other bigger tentacles exploring his bottom and forcing its way between his buttocks. By the time he finally realized what was happening, it was already too late. One of those slippery bastards, a fingered one, opened its way through the tight ring of muscles.

It was coated of that awful slime-thing, so it wasn't harsh enough to tear him. But yet, it felt like burning, those tiny fingers scissoring inside him, he bucked his hips upwards as his inner muscles twitched at the feeling. It was unbearable, and somehow he knew it was just the beginning of it all. The tentacle crawled further into his anus touching and pressing all spots at its range, and the other on his cock kept on stroking harshly at his throbbing head. And now other one was playing with his testicles.

The worst of all, was the fact that if he opened his eyes, he'd be only facing that twisted smirk of the incubus. Still, Kanda remained quiet.

He was coing to come, he could feel that warmth accumulating down his belly. And that god-damned heat all over his face, he knew he was blushing as he heard the monster's laugh.

He ejaculated while biting his lips, trying so hard to keep his body from shivering. Still, he felt strange. It wasn't the fact that his pants were moist by his own semen—since he wore them until now—; it was that the heat on his body wasn't subdued at all. He was still hard as a rock, and soon he knew the nightmare wasn't over yet.

"_You appear to be surprised, priest. Oh, the effects of my juices will last for a while longer, you see._" the tentacle just dug deeper, twisting and drilling inside the young man's ass without mercy, making him tremble. It kept on teasing one small spot of nerves that made his back bend and his breath harder. His arousal increased as he felt the tight embrace of other tentacle around his neck, his senses finding this subtle suffocation as exciting.

"I'm gonna kill you, I swear... I'll kill you... I'll kill you..." his voice had grown faint and powerless, and his muddled mind could just think about two things: pleasure and death.

"_You can't, you see._" it answered as his body stood on its two rear legs, it leaned closer onto Kanda, and revealed his two front legs to resemble hands with blunt claws. Both of those claws pinched his both nipples, pulling at them with no hesitation. It made Kanda get harder against his will. "_I can now do anything I please with your body. And even if you REALLY wanted to kill me, I wouldn't let you._" it continued to pull his nipples, until Kanda felt like it was going to rip them apart. He began to cry out, unable to stop those hands from teasing him in such a cruel way. The tentacle inside him was starting to move even more frantically. "_I'd just imprison you again, to violate you again._"

And just when he thought it couldn't go any worse, the claws quit on teasing his abused protuberances just to rip out the last of his broken dignity, taking away his pants leaving him but with only his leather boots left.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU SHIT!" he yelled with the last of his force and pride, wasted.

"_Oh, but priest, I already got my way with you._" it purred with that sickening voice as the tentacles pulled his legs apart wider and up, so he didn't have anything to hide anymore. This was even beyond shame.

Then, his heart increased its rhythm at the sudden introduction of a second tentacle inside his ass, though lubricated with that slippery liquid, it managed to rip the tissue with great ease. It bled, it felt painful—though not as painful as it should be—, but the first one wouldn't cease to spin profoundly inside him. He didn't scream, he wouldn't give that joy to the demon... no matter what it'd do to him, he would not even moan.

But it started to penetrate faster than the first time, taking in the fact that they were two of them moving inside him. One in, one out, then they eventually tangled themselves to make those drilling movements inside his rectum, brushing and hitting that god damned spot of his. He felt revolting for getting such an incredible ecstasy through that devilish stimulation... Every time it pressed his prostate, his mind would lose itself more and more, pleasure and heat replacing any coherent thoughts he had.

"S-stop!" he whispered breathless, mortified by his own body. He felt the warm liquid dripping from those tentacles, but none would touch his aching member, pounding for its release once again.

The inside of his ass felt like burning, the delicious friction slowly driving him mad. 'Damnit, what the hell is that Beansprout doing? What the fuck it's taking him so long to find me?' Those were the thoughts that managed to escape from his mind as he was continuously tortured by unspoken pleasure. Oh, how he wished it to just end; how he wished it to be just some horrible nightmare he'd eventually wake up from.

"_'Beansprout', you say? You mention that name so often... Is it that white-haired boy from your memories? Is it a fellow priest who came along to research me?_" He forgot, that thing could listen his thoughts. _What a witty man he was_, why the hell would he want Allen Walker to find him? To find him while he was being humiliated like this? No way. He'd never live it down. He'd hate himself more than he did if ever allowed the Beansprout boy to see him like this. "_You hate that boy, don't you? That's why you'd hate it if he saw you with me, isn't it? And you hate more the fact that you depend from him if you want to be saved._"

"_Anyways, it's too late._" it continued to thrust faster both tentacles, making sloppy wet sounds as they kept on going in and out, because of the precum and the blood; those noises started to drive Kanda insane bit by bit. "_You're mine now._"

He didn't wanted to give in, not in a situation like this, not being the person whom he was, but the pleasure was just too overwhelming. He never felt something like this, and the tricks over his mind made him think that he craved for such a devouring lust.

'No, don't lose yourself! You can't end-up like this! Pull yourself together, idiot!' he thought, as he pushed himself hard enough to avoid coming again.

"_What a will power you have, priest. I'm quite amazed... Guess I've been too much gentle to you until now..._" the pale scaly face approached, its mouth showed a dark large tongue that reeked of sex, probably from the previous female victims. It slowly licked his left ear, exploring his shell, making him shiver and moan since his body was abnormally sensitive to any kind of touch.

But he held still, not wanting to give that satisfaction to the demon. He wasn't going to come when the monster wanted to.

"Kanda? Where are you? Hey, Kanda! Kanda-idiot!"

'Shit, not him!' His mind must have played tricks to him, but just now he heard the voice of the young man Allen Walker. And the incubus smiled at the thought.

"_Oh, it seems like we've got an early guest tonight._"

"Kanda?" he could hear his steps approaching. Kanda just wanted to disappear, wanting with all his heart to don't be found imprisoned by nasty tentacles while being fucked like a whore. But it was dark, perhaps he wouldn't be able to see him if he remained quiet enough.

Oh, but of course, the devil would have fun trying to make Kanda fail.

Finally, after vigorously penetrating his abused hole for _god-knows-how-many-times_, one of those tentacles released the thick warm substance deep inside him. The juices drained and burned, making him convulse violently from the inside. _It felt good_. His beating became erratic and, unable to resist anymore, he ejaculated again, staining his own thighs with the white-milk creamy substance, not very different from what was filling his ass.

As the tentacles were removed, he back-bended again, wanting to moan out aloud, but somehow got enough will to keep quiet.

Within his thoughts he damned himself for being so weak again. He couldn't believe how hard he bit down his own lips to contain all of his orgasmic sounds, his mouth was bleeding. Almost felt passing out for a second, but now he was just weary... anyways, again he made contact with the stupid semen, so his body was still horny, wanting more. He didn't think he'd be able to take it anymore. It was just too much.

"Kanda? Is that you...?" though physically tired, he could hear him even closer. But then he heard one strong knock, and then the sound of a body falling to the ground.

"_So this is... Allen Walker, huh? The Beansprout?_"

Helplessly he watched how one of the tentacles dragging a youngster's body by his leg. His white-gray head was bleeding profusely, probably got caught off guard and got hit by the monster. Still, Kanda wouldn't scream at him to wake. If he opened his eyes and saw, he'd be doomed.

"_I wonder, what would happen to you if he watched? You just made me curious, priest._"

Kanda wouldn't beg for it to don't happen, he couldn't think straight anyways, he could barely breathe and certainly wasn't willing to speak up.

The tentacles raised Allen Walker gently, making him sit on the ground against a tree, but his arms and legs were restrained, maybe just in case he'd try to fight the creature the same way Kanda failed to.

"_Shall I wake him up?_"

"... _Or maybe... You should wake him up._" as the voice finished those words, the slimy limbs made him turn around and sustained him so he had to face the unconscious kid. He was positioned on the ground, lying down on his right side with his arms behind his back. His legs were still forced wide open, as he felt his tangled thighs coming in contact with some new mass of heated skin. He didn't even dare to look at it. His left leg was raised up on some kind a support, like claws.

For the last time he tried to struggle, to put an end to this. But he was panting too hard, he was beyond turned on and couldn't help his body but to crave for that. He felt utterly disgusted by his own body, wishing himself just to die.

Before he could even hold his breath, two tentacles entered brusquely inside his throbbing hole, so he almost forgot to bite his lips before crying out in violent bliss. There wasn't supposed to be anything blissful on that, though. It was the enchantment that the horrid monster put over him.

As they began to trust inside him, he noticed how they started to expand even deeper, stretching as far as they could go, and those stimulations started to tease him over the edge of sanity. They were even faster than the last time. And there were other two fingered tentacles that kept on pinching both his nipples, pressing and tickling and pulling. He thought he'd go completely insane.

And then, just when he really thought he wouldn't be able to hold any longer, a third strong intruder entered his stretched hole. He wasn't capable to restrain his screaming this time. He was filled with an unbearable heat, as that third thicker member penetrated him with unrelenting force and hitting his prostate with one thrust, causing his moans to be less and less subtle. His eyes gazed just for a moment the body of the beast. The incubus was fucking him with its own throbbing hot member, and its claws started to caress all his legs, scratching fiercely since it seemes like he was enjoying himself so much.

Kanda tried to keep on mind what was important, but it seemed like his body could only appreciate the masked pleasure forced inside. It was like his insides were convulsing and clutching tightly everytime those three reached the deepest of him. The bittersweet friction became too much to withstand, but... he couldn't. He musn't. He was Yu Kanda. He was an exorcist, and someone like him couldn't just die like this.

'Hold on. Keep yourself on control. Don't lose your focus...'

"_Still resisting, priest?_" laughed the incubus, thrusting even harder, but the exorcist stopped moaning, shutting himself from any sound or moan. It wasn't like he was going to stop himself from coming, but from now and on he'd remain strictly quiet, to don't wake up the kid nearby. Kanda's face was all red for the effort, and all his body was drenched in sweat and the slimy mucus of the tentacles. "_Alright, it's been already enough of Mr. Nice._"

Then, he felt how a small thin tentacle wrapped around his cock's base, somewhat he felt strange, cause his arousal to increase greatly, but suddenly felt hotter, a if all the warmth he had accumulated was being suppressed down his belly.

Once again he bit his lips, for every thrust that his body received his dick ached with need, crying out for a fast release. And if it wasn't enough, he felt how that tiny tentacle inside his naris crawled deeper within his skull, altering his state, making him to writhe violently as he moaned louder and louder.

'No... What...? What has it done to...?' His thoughts were fading away, getting even harder to think. And he couldn't stop panting and crying out in ecstasy, and his mind didn't even gave him time to regret the aftermath. He was so enclosed in that lust, that the bit of him that still wanted to fight, was utterly vanished.

"_You will not come until you beg for it, priest._" said it as the nails of its hands dug crimson on his thighs as it moved to make its intercourse even more passionately. "_While you make up your mind, why don't we let our guest to enjoy out little show?_"

The noise they made, finally managed to make the youngster's eyes to open. His first expression... was speechless.

The tentacles forced him to switch their position several times, as his body was at the incubus' complete disposal now. Kanda realized faintly that he was on a position where he was forced to sit with his legs wide while riding the demon's thick cock with both tentacles twisting up, just helping to expand on his deepest corners. The harder it thrusted, he thought it was going to split him in two.

His body needed release, but the tentacle in his cock was keeping him from getting it. His member was all red, and it pounded painfully, as the pleasure overwhelmed his thoughts.

But Allen Walker was watching, he realized. His dizzy disoriented stare drove feelings of madness and anger to Kanda.

The kid was watching. Him. In this humiliating situation. Him. While he was treated like a pleasure toy. Him. While he was lost, moaning with pleasure against his will.

But anger wasn't enough strength to help him fight back. No. The passion had caught him inside his own body's libido, making him dance to his sodomy rape and sing aloud his killer joy. The monster took this moaning spectacle as the sign of his destroyed will.

The tiny tentacle released him, so his inner walls clamped around the moist invaders that kept on penetrating his forbidden hot cave as he reached his orgasm again.

He felt the cum shooting inside him, the liquid fire overstuffed him. He was filled whole by those thick white juices, blowing his mind once more. He went blank for a few seconds, but suddenly realized that he was hard again, the mysterious substance was oozing from his unholy entrance. He couldn't help it. The devious cycle would repeat over again.

'No... No more, no more...' He was panting exhausted, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth with his tongue sticking out. '... So tired... I need to... rest...' As he watched with lifeless eyes the albino boy watch helplessly how was he raped over and over again.

"_Now... Where has your will power gone, priest?_"

'I can't... take it... anymore...' His brain could no longer listen to words, his body betrayed its master, succumbed into libido. The forceful tentacles not only teased his erogenous zones with the remains of the hot liquid, but they touched every part they could from his anatomy.

'No...' the Incubus placed him over again on his cock, probably enjoying to see all his length fitting inside his new slave's ass, lubed enough to slip completely inside in one blissful deep thrust. 'Stop it...' He took the young man's flushed humid face and shutted his breath by forcing him to swallow his large tongue. Still, Kanda couldn't do nothing. That suffocating kiss only made him get even more aroused, he felt that great mouth like it was going to devour him whole while being fed with that thick saliva it poured down his throat.

As his mouth was finally left alone, he suddenly craved for even more, wanting desperately to fill his mouth up with something else, as his hips moved more to gain a faster rhythm while being fucked.

'... W-why...? This can't... be... No...' it was his shattered mind what kept him from taking back the control. It just felt so good to be imprisoned by his own lust.

Afterwards, even more of that sticky semen bathed his body, filling him until bursting. Again the biggest tentacle forced its way to his mouth, and its salty taste became welcome, his mouth welcomed it, urging to suck and lick it, as long as the other tentacles continued on fucking him endlessly. 'No more...' As expected, it took no time before the stinky cream began to flow down his throat, dragging his senses deeper into the hypnotic lust.

There it came a point where his stomach was overstuffed with that warm scent, a plentiful of it dripped from his mouth, all his face was stained sticky with it. He felt his breath growing fainter, weaker. But it didn't stop penetrating him. His body didn't stop craving the electric bliss of being filled by so many at the same time. And Allen couldn't stop watching, crying out his name so his partner could snap out of it.

But it was out of Kanda's control now. 'No... I'm gonna faint... No more.' He lost the count of times he came already, like he was inside a trance. He'd been dry for long, but still, his body was forced to climax several times after it. Just once more would be enough to drift him away from consciousness. And only one thing he knew: If he fell asleep, he'd continued to be raped until he died. 'I'm gonna faint... stop it...'

His moans muffled by the tentacle that explored his throat, while down his ass feeling the three of them thrusting harder and deeper, they finally drove him to reach the edge of his last orgasm. While the monster's mouth was sucking and nipping fiercely at his nipples, his claws maintained the young-man's buttocks open to ease the access of the three thick tentacles. Kanda felt as he was going fade away if it ever ended.

"Kanda, wake up! How can you let this happen? Are you even listening to me, you idiot?" he heard, but again, the words just passed through an empty skull.

And at the end, it was like some sort of explosion from inside out, like he was set on restless fire and then drowned inside a refreshing sea of milk. Trembling, he came once again, at the same time that dense hot semen bursted all inside of him, bathing him. He felt as if his mind melted out of his ears.

His eyes were blank, yet with his senses failing he could still feel the devil trusting and stirring inside him without mercy; however, Kanda already reached the limit of his exhaustion. He finally fainted. The last thing he could hear was the incubus' laughter. The devil's laughter, cause he was fully defeated.

It felt cold, his whole body ached. But suddenly he didn't feel pleasure, but emptiness. Literal emptiness.

He heard a panting, so his eyes slowly opened again, to see Allen Walker's bloodied face, the claw from his left arm was dripping blood as well. Looked like he got really into a big fight.

"Kanda, please tell if you can hear me..." said the boy to him, noticing he was again alive.

The exorcist finally got back into his senses, though weakened and ashamed beyond words, he forced his naked body to lift up again, all his limbs were shaking as the disgust overflowed through his mind. He watched his surroundings, and then saw a disfigured corpse nearby.

Allen killed the Incubus.

"Are you okay? Do you need...?" he was obviously concerned about his partner. He even offered his own black coat to clothe him, since his uniform was made into shreds. Kanda had no other choice but to accept this kindness, too much despite his broken pride. "Can you... walk on your own?"

Kanda stood on his trembling legs, knowing the inner wounds weren't healed at all.

"Hey, you still got that thing on your nose." the british boy said, noting that the worm-like tentacle was still stuck inside his nosetril. Kanda just gave his back to the young-man and rapidly pulled that thing away from his nose. It bled for a while, and felt dizzier since it directly affected his brain. Still, wasn't enough to make him fall again.

"You." he called with grave voice. Allen was listening. "Whatever happened here... _It Never Happened_. Is that clear?"

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word on that." answered the kid with honesty. At least Kanda could trust those words. He could tell by Allen's still-living-horror on his face that he'd forever shut this matter inside his mind. Otherwise, he'd try to erase it from his memories, cause, by no doubt, it was the most terrifying experience he'd ever went through.

And Kanda was glad.

All of that _never happened_. So his honor and pride remained untouched. Everything was alright, as always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol, quite an ending, huh? **

** I don't really expect to get many reviews from this. In fact I just wrote all this with the only purpose of sickening anyone who comes to read. I'd be disapointed if nobody got disgusted by this tentacle porn. And I'm not really sure how literal mindfuck should feel like, but okay... I guess it can't be really that bad of a turn down...**

**I never used the word _fuck_ so many times. It's amusing.**

**In case you are wondering where the hell in Link, he was masturbating at Lvellie's picture inside an hotel or something... whatever. You're not making me explain my lack of logics.**

**...**

**No sequel. No comfort Yullen/Allenkan. No silly fluff. Go ask someone sick enough to do such a thing.**


End file.
